


Into My World

by baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: E-mail, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Social Media, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: Emails aren’t really Baekhyun’s thing, but when one email leads to another, he finds himself falling for a man he’s never met but knows everything about.





	1. Prologue

**From:** Park Chanyeol <[park.chanyeol@wibble.kr](mailto:park.chanyeol@wibble.kr)>  
**To:**  Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Thank you for downloading Wibble

Hi Baekhyun 

This is Chanyeol from the Wibble team. Firstly, thank you for downloading our app and we hope it’ll be of great use to you in the future.

If you don’t mind, I have two quick questions for you: why did you download Wibble and what changes or implementations would you like to see in our app?

Knowing why you signed up will really help us with improving our app and making sure we’re helping our users achieve what they want. Just hit that reply button and let us know. 

Thank you!

Warm regards  
Park Chanyeol  
Junior UX Designer

Wibble Co.  
127-5 Gangseo-gu, Seoul  
+82 11 1111 1111

P.S. This email is NOT auto generated. Not at all. I hand wrote all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited for my own fic!!!!


	2. Postscript

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he read that email.

It’s not like him to read marketing newsletters; he normally deletes them before even reading the content. Well, unless they have some kind of sale going on, but even then it’s useless. With a little less than 10,000 won in his bank, there’s basically nothing he can buy. Maybe he opened it because the sender isn’t Wibble, but an actual name—yeah, that’s it.

The email is from a Park Chanyeol, and it’s… interesting. Even though this guy claims that it’s not an auto generated email, it sure seems like one, and Baekhyun is a little skeptical. He squints at the profile picture and clicks on the name, curious. Neatly combed hair, nice eyebrows, pretty eyes, nice lips—oh, this man is cute. _Real_ cute.

 _If_ this Park Chanyeol really took the time out of his day to send such a nice and polite email, of course it’s only right that Baekhyun replies. Except… he hasn’t actually used the app, and it’s not possible for him to give feedback only after 5 minutes of usage.

He ponders his next move.

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Park Chanyeol  <[park.chanyeol@wibble.kr](mailto:park.chanyeol@wibble.kr)>  
**Subject:** Re: Thank you for downloading Wibble

Hello Chanyeol,

Honestly, it’s because the app was featured in the store and the name is cute. Looks pretty useful though, a budgeting app. For someone like me—broke, 21 year old college kid just trying to make it through life—Wibble definitely sounds like something I need.

I haven’t actually used the app much, but now I feel compelled to. I will get back to you when I’ve used it properly LOL

Have a nice day,  
Baekhyun

P.S. This isn’t an auto generated email on my end either.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol isn’t expecting any replies. In his second week, his boss had tasked him with sending out emails to 20 users for feedback. He wasn’t daunted by it, no—he was actually _glad_ to finally have something to do.

But sending out emails like that is kind of cringy. Essential, but cringy, and he did it anyway. He spent the entire afternoon looking through their demographics and finally picked the users he wanted to email _just_ before he got off work.

Only one person replies almost immediately, but he doesn’t notice until he’s home and chilling on his couch.

He skims through the email, sighing disappointedly. The user, Byun Baekhyun, hasn’t actually used their app yet, which means his survey results are invalid and that he has to find someone else. Although Baekhyun’s last paragraph gives him hope, Chanyeol doubts he would actually do it.

He glances at the postscript and laughs; the man actually read his email pretty thoroughly.

He thanks Byun Baekhyun anyway and throws his phone aside.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Thank you for downloading Wibble

Good evening Baekhyun

Thank you for your quick reply. I’ll be looking forward to that update! I’m sure you’re not as ‘broke’ as you claim to be. Even if you are, Wibble will aid you in managing your money wisely. :)

P.S. This email is again, not auto generated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that this is a way for me to destress so don’t expect much from this. Short and sporadic updates ahead! Feel free to ask any questions.


	3. IMG_4034.JPEG

Chanyeol loves emails. He loves reading and writing them, and he loves the anticipation, not knowing when the other person would reply—the whole notion of it. Sometimes, he replies a little too quickly because of his excitement and he won’t realise his mistake until it’s already too late—like now.

 

 ** **From:****  Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: Thank you for downloading Wibble

Wrong email, perhaps?

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Thank you for downloading Wibble

Shit sorry

 

 **From:** Park Chanyeol  <[park.chanyeol@wibble.kr](mailto:park.chanyeol@wibble.kr)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Thank you for downloading Wibble

Thank you Baekhyun! Looking forward to your update :)

 

Warm regards  
Park Chanyeol  
Junior UX Designer

Wibble Inc.  
127-5 Gangseo-gu, Seoul  
+82 11 1111 1111

 

* * *

 

It’s funny, really. Baekhyun isn’t much of an email person himself, but this Chanyeol person is really cute, and maybe Baekhyun’s just a little deprived of human interaction. When Baekhyun received his email at 11:00pm, the first thing he noticed was Chanyeol’s email name. Yeol Chan.

When Baekhyun checks his phone the next day, he stifles a laugh. Chanyeol has sent him two emails, one with his personal and one with his work account.

Clicking on the personal profile picture revealed the most adorable face he’d ever seen. This guy doesn’t look like he should be holding a job at his age, but his screen dims and he looks at his own reflection. “Fair point,” Baekhyun mutters to himself, unlocking his phone and replying to Chanyeol’s personal account just to mess with him.

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Question

You’re forgiven.

How old are you? You look a little too young to be holding a full-time job. No offence though, it’s cool that you’re starting work so early, and I’m just a college student failing all his classes.

 

When Chanyeol replies, it takes him by surprise. Why would anyone have a conversation with a stranger in email?

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Question

I’m 21!!! I recently started this job and this was my only task in the second week :( work is a bit slow and

I dont even know why I’m telling u this

Anyway

I’m bored so I guess I could use a friend

Isn’t this weird tho

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: Question

No it’s not! I could use a friend as well. Life’s been shitty man. I’m 21 too, but I’m still studying and I don’t even like my major. I don’t even like my friends. Sorry for dumping this on you lol but you seemed really nice in your emails so I was like why not and then you actually replied sooooo

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** CHEER UP  
**Attachment:** IMG_4034.JPEG

It’s ok!!!! I know it sounds kinda weird, but I rly love emailing people. I have a couple of penpals—well, email-pals?—so this isn’t very different from it :)

I attached a photo of my dog so u can look at him whenever youre sad!! His name is toben n i love him

You can email me whenever you want if you need someone to talk to!!! I’ll reply :) Not on my work email though, that’s probably monitored lol

I know it’s a lot easier telling strangers about your problems and like I said before I could use a friend as well so this works out for both of us :D

 

P.S. I still expect that Wibble feedback thx

P.P.S. to my work email, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm still working out with the formatting to see what I like.  
> 2\. Would you prefer the fic to be entirely in email with snippets of text, or a good mix of both? :~)


	4. Mayhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read your comments! Thank you, I'll try to write it as best as I can ^_^

**From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** My bad  
**Attachment:** baby.png

Sorry for the late reply, I had a couple of things to take care of. Your dog is so cute! How old is he?

I attached a photo of my dog too. His name is Mongryong. He’s a lazy dog.

I don’t really have anyone I can talk to about most things so this will help me immensely!!! Thank you so much. I’ll be here if you need me as well. :)

P.S. That feedback will come. And you will regret asking me for it. Actually, I’ll take a look right now.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: My bad

It’s not a problem!!! Do u wanna talk about it? Also ur dog is so cute omg let’s exchange dogs lol toben is 6 months old ^^

I don’t see why I would ever regret asking for a user’s opinion, any feedback is good feedback!!!! :) speaking of that, it’s been 2 days and no one else has gotten back to me, only u. U r the best, Baekhyun

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun   <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Wibble feedback  
**Attachment:** chanyeol-wibble.pdf

No, it’s fine. Just some minor disagreement with my parents. Thanks for asking though. Mongryong is my best friend I’m sorry we can’t swap dogs T_T do you live in Seoul or do you just _work_ there? We could meet up sometime for a doggie play date!!! If you don’t mind, that is.

The feedback is as attached. Told you you would regret it. This was only a couple of hours of work, imagine if I really took the entire week to do it LOL

Also!!!! It’s ok if people don’t get back to you. How many profiles were you asked to retrieve? 10? 20???? I hope you didn’t just email the number of people required and left it at that. You should (ideally) email twice the number. Not everyone’s gonna reply. The more the merrier anyway!!!!

 

The more Chanyeol looks at the file Baekhyun has sent him, the more it doesn’t make sense. Baekhyun’s _on his level_. The PDF is carefully compiled into sections, with footnotes explaining in detail what their problem is and what can be improved—and this guy definitely knows what he’s doing. If Baekhyun’s failing his classes, he’s not in the right major.

He skims through the file once more and saves it, sending a quick reply to Baekhyun while ignoring everything else the latter said earlier.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** BRUH

You’re not a design major, are you?

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Oops

M a y h a p s

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Oops

Explain how you’re failing your classes wtf

Also yes I live in Seoul (dongdaemun) _maybe_ we can meet :~) i dont even know u or how u look like for all i know u might actually be a 50 yr old man who preys on unsuspecting handsome men like me

 

Baekhyun stifles a laugh as he reads Chanyeol’s emails. It’s not like he was lying when he said he’s failing his classes; he is, but only his minors. And he doesn’t really care about those, but his parents do, and it frustrates him. Interaction design is the only thing he cares about, but he had to take a couple of unrelated modules to appease his ever so traditional parents.

Reading the second part of Chanyeol’s email makes him realise he doesn’t actually have a profile picture set up for his email account. For a moment, he contemplates keeping his (barely there) anonymity, but then he decides that it’s only right to give Chanyeol some sort of visual if they’re going to be friends.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looks for a decent photo of himself, he smiles triumphantly when he finds the perfect photo. It’s the right of amount of tease—he’s smiling innocently into the camera, but his chest is slightly exposed and his hair is all mussed up, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he bites onto his lower lip—Baekhyun hesitates. Why is he doing this? Does he want Chanyeol to notice him in that way? Does Chanyeol even swing that way? Maybe he shouldn’t upload this for his _email account_.

But fuck it.

He does it anyway.

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: Oops

I’m failing a couple of my mods in my minor, but I’m proud to say I’m doing well in my major, interaction design :) surprise surprise.

P.S. now you know how I look like.


	5. ur face is ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short update

Chanyeol is… weirdly pleased. Pleased that Baekhyun is more than good-looking—he looks like fucking Adonis. Not that it matters, no, he just knows how to appreciate attractive faces, and Baekhyun is definitely more than attractive.

The thought of a catfish crosses his mind, but he dismisses it. “Handsome, good-natured, smart… god damn, this man can’t be real,” he mutters as he types out a reply. He has already sent out a dozen more emails per Baekhyun’s advice, and more people were getting back to him with feedback. It’s a good thing, and it’s partially thanks to Baekhyun.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Hm

ur face is ok i guess

 

Curious about this man he’s been emailing for a couple of days, he opens up Instagram to search for a ‘Baekhyun’, surprised when no familiar face or account comes up. The thought of Baekhyun being a catfish intensifies, but he shakes off the feeling once more. He resists the urge to Google 'Byun Baekhyun'.

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: Hm  
**Attachment:** just ok?.png

_This email contains no body._

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Hm

10/10 just because Mongryong is in the shot too

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: Hm

have fun with ur wibble feedback then

(I have class)

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Hm

Where are u studying at

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: Hm

SIA visual design

 

Chanyeol pauses. He has friends at SIA, and he briefly wonders if any of them know Baekhyun. He messages a close friend to find out, but he doesn’t know if having a mutual friend is a good or a bad thing.

 

 **You  
** Do u know a Byun Baekhyun  
from sia vis des

 **Nini  
** why would i know someone  
from another department when  
i don’t even socialise w my own

 **You  
** Oh idk thx anyway

 **Nini  
** visit me at sia n we will find him

 **You  
** It’s ok I was just asking, but I’ll  
visit u soon!!

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Hm

wow prestigious

 

Baekhyun doesn’t reply for the rest of the day.


	6. Hello again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the kind comments ♡ I'll get around to replying soon! (special shoutout to mimoz! thank you for being so supportive every time ^^)

**From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Hello again  
**Attachment:** IMG2333.png

Hi sorry I was drowning in projects but I’m good now. Emails are such a chore, I don’t know why you like it. How have you been? And SIA isn’t that prestigious. It’s expensive as heck tho no school is worth that much lol

P.S. did you miss me x

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Hello again

Hello!!!! I been good thx for asking~ Emails are the best ok because you can’t exactly double text and you have to think about what you wanna say and everything is neat AND _customisation_!!! Also if someone leaves you on read you wouldn’t know you have to guess lol

Well I would’ve died to get into SIA but my family isn’t that well off so yeah

Do you always send selfies to strangers on the net????? Do u always flirt with them too?????? Just wondering

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: Hello again  
**Attachments:** IMG2334.png, IMG2336.png

Only the cute ones

 

Chanyeol exhales deeply, slumping in his seat. His colleague looks weirdly at him and he shakes his head in response, pouting. No one has flirted with him since high school; no one has ever flirted with him, period. He was pretty much a social hermit, refusing to interact with others and only keeping a small circle of friends, and most of his closest friends were actually people he met online.

He may not know exactly how to tell if a person is flirting, but this much he knows: Baekhyun is teasing him.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Hello again

I’m flattered I guess

 

“Chanyeol, do you have that file ready for presentation?” His colleague asks, and he looks up, startled.

“Um, just polishing it,” he replies, looking through said document. He scrambles to gather his items and makes his way to the meeting room, wondering if he should leave his number for Baekhyun so it’s easier for communication.

 _But that’s the point, isn’t it,_ he thinks, _if you give him your number now, where’s the fun in that?_ His phone pings and he knows it’s a reply from Baekhyun, but he ignores it as he shuts the door to the meeting room. Baekhyun can wait.

 

* * *

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Tired

Can I rant? I’m tired.

P.S. About SIA… they have part-time courses. With subsidies.

P.P.S. If my words make you uncomfortable, do let me know. I tend to be pretty straightforward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO'S COMEBACKKKK oh my god I'm so excited to receive my albums!?!? also I pre-ordered the seasons greetings because how could I not ;___; what's your favourite song off the album? I love the first 4 tracks and I can't choose lol


	7. come on man

**From:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>   
**To:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>   
**Subject:** So sorry

fuck man I’m so sorry omg I heard my phone ping bc of ur email but then I went into the meeting room and then after I had so much to do and I completely forgot to reply u :((((( I’m so sorry are u okay tho??? aaaaaaa I wish I could’ve been there for u I know how it feels to not have anyone to talk to about stuff :/

also SIA is something that has been on my mind but I’ll think about it lol and no you don’t  _ really  _ make me feel uncomfortable haha

 

Baekhyun sighs. He knows Chanyeol didn’t mean to ignore him, but he still can’t help but be annoyed at both himself and Chanyeol. Annoyed at himself for being so petty over something no one has control over, and annoyed at Chanyeol for, well, not replying when Baekhyun needed him to. Baekhyun can acknowledge that it’s an irrational anger, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling like this.

It’s amazing how they’ve bonded in a week, and Baekhyun fears he’s getting too attached to a guy he’s never met. It’s always been like this: meet someone, fall too fast, heartbreak.

“You don’t even  _ know _ him, for God’s sake,” he mumbles to himself, closing the email. Staring at his assignment, he decides to just focus on his project instead of replying.

It doesn’t last long before he picks up his phone to reply because god  _ damn _ he’s lonely, and his finger hovers over the reply button for a good 10 seconds before he thinks, to hell with it. He’s only  _ talking _ to the guy, not making wedding plans. He shouldn’t feel guilty about this.

 

**From:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>   
**To:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>   
**Subject:** Don’t be  
**Attachment:** IMG2400.jpg

It’s fine, don’t worry about it; we’re all adults with busy lives (no sarcasm intended here). But if you must know, it was my parents again, and then I kind of fell out with a friend—my only friend—so yeah… life is about as great as it sounds. Sorry to bore you.

That’s good then! Here’s a photo of Mongryong, because I don’t look good at the moment LOL

 

**From:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>   
**To:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>   
**Subject:** Re: Don’t be

u took 64 pics since ur last selfie. how does one take so many pictures within like idk 3 days. also if u wanna talk about it still, im here!!!! like seriously, im here bc im off work n im on my phone lol

 

**From:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
 **To:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
 **Subject:** Re: Don’t be

I won’t talk abt the parent stuff since it’s the same old, but my friend was dating this girl who was certified trash and he didn’t wanna heed my advice and they broke up and I was like lol I told you so AND IN HINDSIGHT I know I shouldn’t have said that and so now we’re not talking and I don’t know how to say I’m sorry… I’m not the best at that. I’m not the best, period

Yes I took 64 pictures and they were all of Mongryong and food. I would attach all the photos if I could.

 

**From:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>   
**To:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>   
**Subject:** Re: Don’t be

if u can’t say it, show it!!! take him to watch a movie or buy him a game or a dinner or ask him to come over, there are many things u could do to show that u r sorry. u could also buy a cake and ask the…. the cake person to write im sorry on it lol I mean the most important thing is that u mean it!!! if u are genuinely sorry im sure ur friend would forgive u :))) you're not the best, but you're good, and that's already better than most people I know lol. don't sweat it.

I mean…..if u cant send 64………..at least send 63 come on man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry just started my first week at my new job! also slower updates for now bc I have a fest submission coming up and I've been procrastinating it for too long lol hope u enjoyed this chapter! xx


	8. 24 days to Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back

**From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** 24 days to Christmas!  
**Attachment:** Nearly-64-Photos.zip

I didn’t send all of them for privacy reasons duh, but here you go. Mostly of Mongryong and I. Feast your eyes on us!!!! And yeah, I’ll do just that. Thanks for the advice man. Just gotta figure out when he’s free.

Alsooooo Christmas is coming—yes, even though it’s 24 long days away!!!! You know what you should do? Send me a selfie each day. It’s like 12 days of Christmas, but double the duration _and_ earlier than usual. I love Christmas. Do u celebrate it? The only thing I hate about it are the couples and kids lol. And school. But hate those three like, 24/7.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: 24 days to Christmas!

The two of u are so cute omg

Also good luck with ur friend!! Im sure everything will go smoothly uwu

A selfie each day is too much, one selfie every 2 days, take it or leave it. Oh, and out of the 12 selfies, 6 will be of toben~~ wdym earlier than usual??? Isn’t 12 days of xmas like before xmas??? No???? And yes i celebrate it but my family isn’t really big on it so just with my friends ig

Couples and kids are ok why do u hate them omg are you one of those pessimistic people who hate everyone and everything around them oh my god

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: 24 days to Christmas!

Omg are u one of those people who use uwu unironically oh my god

Kidding. No I don’t always hate them… maybe. Not sure. It depends on my mood. We should hang out for Christmas! If you want. Also how was your day? I’m about to sleep sooooooooo I’ll catch up with you tomorrow. Bye!

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: 24 days to Christmas!  
**Attachment:** goodnight.png

i was actually using that ironically but i don’t even know anymore… im part of the uwu gang now!!! my day was good, the usual, finished my work too soon and couldn’t find anything else to do so i read the news over and over again until i decided to go look for more work to do because im a workaholic.

also, hanging out sounds great _uwu_

we could… bring a friend each? to make it… less awkward? if it will be? idk, im really bad @ socialising lmao. anw here’s selfie #1 with toben! good night baekhyun~

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Good night for real now

The two of you are so adorable. Good night.

 

P.S. +82 12 1234 1234 if you ever need me outside of email.

P.P.S. We can still continue emailing. I’m just putting it out there.

P.P.P.S. Bringing a friend sounds good + you should take a break from work. Sorry, tired, will talk more tomorrow,

 

 

Chanyeol sighs. Texting Baekhyun would mean faster replies and possibly more emotions because he gets to use stickers, but texting Baekhyun would also mean becoming _actual_ friends. It just feels so different from talking to someone on Twitter or Instagram or whatever other social media there is.

He hates giving out his number, which is why he requested a work phone from his boss. Putting his personal phone number in his email signature? _No_ way. His friends think he’s being too uptight, but Chanyeol’s just being cautious. The number of times friends and acquaintances have given his number out to complete strangers is simply insane and he doesn’t want a repeat of his past. Numbers are sacred, and he learnt that the hard way.

But then again, he could just be being overly cautious about this. He saves Baekhyun’s number and makes up his mind: if he can’t decide whether to give Baekhyun his personal contact, he can always text the man with his work number.

Baekhyun wouldn’t know, anyway.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Good night for real now

stop flirting and go to sleep.

 

P.S. Got it.


	9. Emojis in an e-mail

**From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** 23 days to Christmas!

Good morning! You know you like it when I flirt w you 😚

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: 23 days to Christmas!  
**Attachment:** toben.png

good morning~ the audacity to use emojis in an e-mail!!!! you’re the devil’s spawn!!! btw here’s a pic of tobennie because he’s so adorable hehe

also!!! i came in to work today to a very happy boss, i showed him the changes i made based on your feedback (and the others’, but mostly yours) and he’s happy that im being proactive and that my work is good hehe thanku baek ^_^

 

2 things.

1, that Chanyeol completely ignored what he said about flirting. And 2, that Chanyeol doesn’t seem like he’s planning on using that number Baekhyun gave him anytime soon. While the whole concept of it is cute, Baekhyun doesn’t like waiting, and he doesn’t like not knowing if the person is ignoring him or simply just really busy.

Baekhyun does what he should’ve done ages ago—he opens up Instagram and searches for a certain Chanyeol. Turns out that even though Chanyeol is trying to be as ‘pen-palish’ as possible and refusing to take their conversations outside of email, he’s not that private of a person. His finger hovers over the ‘Follow’ button, wondering if Chanyeol would be mad at him for looking for him on social media, but he convinces himself that Chanyeol isn’t that sensitive.

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: 23 days to Christmas!

That’s good to hear! 😚😚 Let me know if you need any help—although I’m sure you won’t, mister Junior Designer—always happy to be of use :) P.s. followed you on instagram, hope you don’t mind. 👌🏼

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:**  Stop using emojis

so that’s you~~~ i’ve been tryin to find u on ig but to no avail lol what kind of username even;;; im gonna stalk you now brb

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** omg fetus yeolie

Dude.

DUDE.

YOU WERE SO CUTE AS A BABY OH MY GOD. Also I see that we have some followers in common……… And you’re friends with _the_ Kim Jongin? Hot danggg I have sooo many questions who are you it’s like I don’t even know you!! 😢

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: omg fetus yeolie

STOP SCROLLING IS2G I WILL DELETE ALL MY OLD PHOTOS AND HIGHLIGHTS

and technically u really don’t know me at all even though we’ve been messaging back and forth for more than a month dhfdshfhdsf

my turn!!! you have an insane amount of photos of mongie and your games LOL WHAT ELSE DO YOU DO?? and i don’t see anyone i recognise lol

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: omg fetus yeolie

  1. On a scale of 1 to 10 how close are you to Kim Jongin
  2. Why did you have a pet ferret
  3. Why do you have so few photos of Toben
  4. Oh my god, you had pink hair? BRING IT BACK.
  5. I only play games and play with Mongryong. There’s literally nothing else I do. Apart from school.
  6. I wanna get to know you better.



 

Chanyeol puts his phone down, overwhelmed. Baekhyun is _really_ attractive. Definitely not a catfish, insanely hot, doesn’t seem like a fuckboy—Chanyeol is honestly, surprised. Surprised that they’ve managed this far, even. This is why they say don’t ever judge a book by its cover, he muses, scrolling through Baekhyun’s feed.

There are plenty of pictures, but as he scrolls down, he notices that the photos are old and that Baekhyun only has less than a dozen recent pictures posted. The old photos are of him at parties and concerts, looking like he’s having the time of his life. Chanyeol wonders what happened to that life, since all he sees now is Mongryong.

He reads Baekhyun’s email over and over again, smiling giddily at last sentence. _I wanna get to know you better._ It honestly feels like Baekhyun’s way out of his league, but Chanyeol’s had enough of questioning—he’s gonna embrace it. Work number be damned, Baekhyun’s gonna get his actual number.

Chanyeol’s not going to play safe anymore, not when someone like Baekhyun in within his reach.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan  <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun  <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Okay.

  1. i break the scale
  2. because ferrets
  3. tbh im allergic to dog fur lol so i dont see him often
  4. u wanna see it????
  5. thats not what ur older photos suggest haha
  6. +82 11 9999 9123 come and get to know me better, then.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind that I don't have anything planned for this lol I'm just writing as I go along but I'm hoping I won't take to long to complete this!


	10. I would text you, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best read on mobile lol

**From:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** I would text you, but…

You seem to really enjoy e-mailing.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: I would text you, but…

I do. but if you ever need someone to talk to… I’m just a phone call away now :)

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: I would text you, but…

Thank you.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Soooooooo

what are you up to rn?

 

Chanyeol groans. They’ve hit a snag. They’ve run out of things to talk about. And just like all his other relationships, Baekhyun will probably only reply him once a day, once a week, once a month, to nothing at all. He’s never been great at conversing, that much he knows—but he’s hoping Baekhyun will understand him.

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: Soooooooo

I’m in class. Remember the friend I told you about? We made up—I bought him dinner and said I was sorry, and we hung out for a while. I didn’t apologise for saying the girl is ‘certified trash’ but I apologised for being insensitive and we’re good now. She’s still trash. He blocked her.

 

 **From:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**To:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**Subject:** Re: Soooooooo

good for your friend!!! I hope he finds someone better for him ^_^ what class are you having now?

 

 **From:** Byun Baekhyun <[bbhyun04@omail.com](mailto:bbhyun04@omail.com)>  
**To:** Yeol Chan <[chanyeolparking@paver.net](mailto:chanyeolparking@paver.net)>  
**Subject:** Re: Soooooooo

Motion graphics, I don’t like it

I’ll catch up with you after class, sorry! Have a good day at work x

 

Chanyeol leans back in his seat. He doesn’t know what to say.

 

* * *

 

 **You** **  
** _ <Image attached> _

**You** ****  
hi!!!! I figured texting would be easier for  
you ☺️☺️

 

 **Baekhyun** ****  
I did not… expect to be greeted with such  
cuteness.

 **You** **  
** 2nd christmas selfie. the day is near!

 **You** ****  
unfortunately I wont be doing anything on the  
day lol

 **Baekhyun  
** Why not?

 **You** ****  
my parents are out of town and so is my sister,  
which is why I’m taking care of toben rn!

 **Baekhyun** ****  
Do you… want to spend it together?

 **You** **  
** don’t you have anyone to spend it with?

 **Baekhyun**  
Not really.

 **You** **  
** then I would love to ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update. it's the end of the email era! back to texting and FaceTime, and possibly meeting up! the more I think of it, the more I feel like this should've been on twitter instead so that it's easier to do text messages. oh well.


	11. christmas

The days leading up to Christmas are a bore. Baekhyun doesn’t have much to do because the school break starts a week before Christmas, so the only things he does are take Mongryong out, play games, and talk to his best friend, Jongdae, and Chanyeol. Then it dawns on him that he really is, for lack of a better word, lonely.

The company’s doing well so Chanyeol has the Christmas week off, but Baekhyun doesn’t know what Chanyeol has planned. He wants to meet the latter, but figures it’s too soon and that he’ll just have to wait till Christmas to finally be able to see Chanyeol.

Baekhyun isn’t very close to his family to begin with. So maybe he isn’t as broke as he claims to be, considering he’s a trust fund baby, but he’s cautious. He had a falling out with his family once when they found out he was dating a man, and that was when Baekhyun found out that he really could not live without his parents’ money.

Thankfully, his parents aren’t the brightest and believed him when he said and acted like he wasn’t a flaming homosexual. That was almost a year ago—he just has to hold out a little longer since he’s graduating soon. Either don’t do anything or don’t get caught. He hasn’t been dating since, and he’s only had a couple of hook ups.

But with Chanyeol, Baekhyun doesn’t think he can find anyone like him again.

They’ve only know each other for what, 2 months? But Baekhyun feels like he’s known Chanyeol forever. It feels like they’re long-lost friends. And he knows this feeling—he knows he’s falling for Chanyeol.

A man he’s never met.

He thinks back to Chanyeol’s email. _Technically, you really don’t know me at all._ But Baekhyun thinks otherwise.

He knows Chanyeol still cries over his ex (this one hurts). He knows Chanyeol rewatches his favourite movies alone at home every Thanksgiving because he’s ‘thankful for their existence’. He knows Chanyeol is insecure about his height because everyone thinks he’s abnormally tall for some reason, he knows Chanyeol’s comfort food is his mom’s spaghetti and he knows when Chanyeol’s online laugh is fake.

Sure, Baekhyun hasn’t met him. But who’s to say that online friends cannot be as close as friends in real life? He knows so much about the man behind the screen but he’s never even met the man, and Baekhyun doesn’t want to imagine how much more he will notice about Chanyeol when he finally gets to meet him.

* * *

 

Baekhyun has a feeling he won’t get to meet Chanyeol on Christmas.

The man is unreachable and Baekhyun is quite frankly, worried. The last message he got from Chanyeol was him announcing that he was gonna take Toben to the park, and even though Baekhyun replied immediately, Chanyeol didn’t. He isn’t reading his messages or answering his calls, and there aren’t any social media updates from him either.

Baekhyun hates this.

He hates that he has no other way of checking up on Chanyeol because they aren’t friends in real life. If they were, Baekhyun could go check up on him at home right now, but he can’t because he doesn’t know where Chanyeol lives. There are too many parks in their area to search. His company is closed for the holidays. And Baekhyun doesn’t know any of his friends, but that doesn’t stop him from private messaging them on Instagram, but to no avail.

It’s already way past 4pm—6 hours since Chanyeol’s last text—and Baekhyun really can’t stand this. He’s limited himself to calling Chanyeol every 30 mins—a huge improvement from calling every 10—and he’s sent dozens of text messages a little too desperate for his liking, but he really is that distraught.

All he can do is wait.

 

The call comes 4 hours later. Baekhyun scrambles for his phone and picks it up in a haste, about to put it to his ear when he realises it’s a video call. He grimaces, unhappy that Chanyeol has to see him in this ugly, disheveled state, but he soon forgets about his appearance when he sees Chanyeol’s puffy eyes and reddish cheeks.

“Hey,” he says softly, increasing his phone’s volume. The sound of Chanyeol’s sniffling fills his room, and Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do.

 _“Hey yourself,”_ Chanyeol says, smiling a little. He wipes his tears away and tries to blink the remainder back. _“Sorry. I know we were supposed to meet-”_

“Don’t apologise,” Baekhyun interrupts, sitting upright and holding the phone close to him. He really wants to hold Chanyeol close right now, but he’s reminded of the distance between them once again. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 _“I… Toben,”_ Chanyeol cries, and Baekhyun immediately thinks the worst. He stays silent and waits for Chanyeol to compose himself. _“H-He got hit b-by a car. It’s my f-fault. I shouldn’t have let g-go.”_

“How is Toben now?” Baekhyun asks gently, not wanting to jump to conclusions even though his mind just went there.

 _“I don’t k-know,”_ he wails, and Chanyeol is full on sobbing by now. Chanyeol’s face is not in focus anymore and Baekhyun tries to look at the man’s surroundings to figure out where he is, but Chanyeol just looks like he’s in an enclosed room. _“He has to s-stay at the hospital.”_

“Where are you?” Baekhyun asks, more urgently this time. He wants to go to see him. He _needs_ to see Chanyeol. He gathers his belongings and plugs his earphones in as Chanyeol says the hospital name to him, and Baekhyun rushes out of the house. Chanyeol can’t be alone now. He can’t. “I’m coming over. Don’t hang up.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t hang up either. He goes out of video call mode and Baekhyun can still hear him crying. His heart aches for Chanyeol, it hurts, and seeing Chanyeol upset makes him angry, but he doesn’t show it because it’s the last thing Chanyeol needs. “Have you told your family?”

 _“...You’re the first person I c-called.”_ Baekhyun gets into a taxi and repeats the address to the driver, kindly asking him to step on it.

Happiness bubbles in his chest amidst the anger, and he chides himself for smiling when Chanyeol’s like this. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell them now. We can wait till everything is finalised.”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer. Baekhyun stays on the phone with him till he reaches the hospital, and Chanyeol softly tells him where he’s at.

Baekhyun runs. He runs even though he doesn’t know the hospital’s layout, runs even though his feet hurt from slipping on the pavement earlier. And when he finally sees Chanyeol in person, he slows down, breathless. Mostly from running, but also because… Chanyeol.

His heart swells up with happiness and some other emotion, but it also breaks for Chanyeol and Baekhyun kinda wants to puke because of all the mixed emotions he’s experiencing. “Chanyeol,” he breathes, hanging up the phone.

He rushes to Chanyeol and engulfs him in his arms. “Don’t cry,” Baekhyun whispers, rubbing his hands soothingly down Chanyeol’s arms. “Don’t cry.”

Like a trigger, Chanyeol cries even harder, and Baekhyun holds him for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii I'm back. was struggling to keep the email aspect of this but it's a little hard to do so. it will still appear, but not as often now. since updates are irregular and sparse, feel free to ask me when I'm going to update on cc: https://curiouscat.me/ckszkdl. you may follow me on twt @ ckszkdl but there will probably be lots of non-fic related stuff.


	12. christmas pt. 2

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asks, the awkwardness of the entire situation slowly setting in. He clears his throat and carefully lets go of Chanyeol when he’s calmed down.

“Like shit,” Chanyeol mutters, wiping his nose as he sniffles. Baekhyun supposes that was a dumb question to ask. “But thanks.”

It’s not as if either of them expected to meet like this, but comforting someone while they’re upset comes so naturally to Baekhyun that he completely forgot that he’s not  _ that _ close to Chanyeol. But hey, everyone needs a comforting hug sometimes, and it isn’t from a stranger, at least.

“Toben’s gonna be fine,” Baekhyun says quietly, hoping that it will somehow make Chanyeol feel better.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol says again, and they fall back into silence.

It’s odd.

They talk so much online but they have nothing to say to each other in person. Baekhyun sighs inaudibly, wondering if he should distract Chanyeol from Toben or just keep quiet.

“Have you eaten?” He asks softly as he peers at Chanyeol for some sort of reaction. The taller shakes his head, and Baekhyun stands up, extending a hand to him.

“Come on. Let’s go get something and come right back. There’s no point in staying here when all we can do is wait.”

 

Baekhyun can’t tell if Chanyeol is always this quiet in person or if Toben’s accident has shaken him up so much to the point where he doesn’t want to speak.

No more than two words are exchanged as they wait for their food, with Chanyeol staring into the distance most of the time. Baekhyun tried to cheer him up with stories of his time in college, but the most reaction he got out of Chanyeol was a tiny smile.

“Do you want to talk about it, or do you want me to go on talking about things you don’t care about?” Baekhyun jokes, smiling warmly at a Chanyeol in hopes that it will make him less uncomfortable.

Chanyeol shakes his head, sighing. “I don’t know. I don’t want to think about it. Sorry. You can go on talking about other stuff. Distract me.”

“The first time I saw your email, I thought it was a typical auto-generated marketing gimmick. But since it was from an actual  _ person  _ and not from the  _ company _ , I decided to at least read it,” Baekhyun says quietly, pausing to slurp on his soup.

Chanyeol looks up at him curiously, lowering his spoon. Baekhyun glances at him as his eyes dart back and forth, his spoon shaking in his fingers. He’s nervous, like he’s about to spill some big secret, but he’s sure Chanyeol already knows.

Baekhyun continues. “It was cute. Now I can’t deny that it was partly because of your profile picture that compelled me to reply, but I was curious. And the more we talked, the more I felt like I never wanted to lose you even though we didn’t technically know each other.”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I hope we can become friends in person too? Like do actual friend stuff and hang out?” Baekhyun adds, smiling hopefully at Chanyeol who gives him a tiny smile in return.

“I’d like that,” Chanyeol whispers, scooping a mouthful of rice into his mouth to contain his growing smile. He swallows quickly, suddenly remembering what he’d wanted to say. “Thanks for... coming here to be with me. It means a lot to me, so… thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Baekhyun hastily replies, somewhat embarrassed. He didn’t even hesitate to leave his house, which is pretty surprising considering he only leaves for school and his part-time job. He doesn’t even move an inch whenever Jongdae asks him out—just tells him to come over with food and that he’ll cover the cost.

“I live nearby this hospital by the way, so if you wanna crash while we wait for Toben’s results…” Baekhyun offers as he scratches the back of his head. “Sorry, is that too straightforward?”

“No no, it’s fine. Thanks for the offer,” Chanyeol replies gratefully. He polishes off the rest of his meal and dabs at his mouth and Baekhyun watches him closely. Even with puffy eyes and his now-red nose, Chanyeol still looks adorable and Baekhyun just wants to hug him tightly again. But he doesn’t exactly have a reason to now, so he keeps his hands to himself.

“Shall we go?” Baekhyun asks, getting up from his seat. Chanyeol follows suit and nods.

“Can we drop by the hospital first? I just want to make sure everything is okay before I actually rest,” Chanyeol mumbles, tugging at his own sleeves so they cover his palms.  _ Cute, _ Baekhyun thinks, and he smiles up at Chanyeol.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so busy. Someone help me organise my life. Also, I've said this before but I'll say it again just in case: Updates will be short and inconsistent because this fic is just a way for me to experiment and destress. Please don't expect much from this ;; I hope you guys enjoy it either way. Your comments always make my day 💌


End file.
